


Request

by cuinaminute



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: At a party Natasha asks you for a dance.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Request

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

She gives you an elegant smirk as she continues holding her hand out for you to take. You can’t help but look her over, from her auburn hair, to the black dress that shows off her curves, to her expensive-looking heels. She knows how to dress to impress, especially when it comes to one of Tony’s parties. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Natasha wiggles her fingers at you, and that small action gets a smile from you, causing her to smile too. She then pouts when you only take another sip from your red cup, “Come on, don’t leave a girl hanging.” She leans forward, snatches the cup from your hand, brings it up to her lips, and basically chugs the rest of the alcohol before discarding it into a nearby trash can before turning back to you with an eyebrow raised. You cant help your chuckle as you reach your hand out and take her own before being caught by surprise when she basically yanks you against her and now your blushing as you zero in on all the places you’re touching and how warm she feels against you. “May I have this dance?” You see her smug look as her eyes dance over your blushing face, and you suddenly have the need to wipe that look off her face, you have an insane urge to know how her lips taste mixed with the alcohol she stole from you. You muster a smirk hoping that you look more confident than you feel. 

“You owe me a drink Miss Romanoff.” she rolls her eyes at your statement. “Dance with me, and I’ll gladly get you another drink.” She shrugs her shoulders, and you barely notice a hand come up and begin playing with the ends of your hair, her finger twirling lazily. Her eyes are shining, and she’s smiling at you. “You’re gorgeous,” Her voice is barely above a whisper, but you hear her, and you can’t help the blush that spreads over your cheeks. “You’re drunk, Nat.” You tell her matter of factly cause you know she loves to flirt when she’s drunk. “I’m not the only one,” she tilts her head to the side a fraction, and you can’t help your smile; she’s adorable when she’s drunk. “And Rum? Seriously? Tony is going to be offended.” She raises an eyebrow at you, and you can’t help but laugh at her. “I wont tell if you don’t.” You somehow turn the two of you around and take a step back, your hand still in hers before lightly tugging her towards the middle of the room where barely anyone else was dancing. You smile as she follows you like a lost sheep, her gaze never leaving you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on my tumblr lol  
> (cuinaminute229)  
> check it out on there if you want.  
> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
